Link
Link is a Supporting character from the Sonic For Hire series. Link in this series has a "fabulous" personality. A bit scatterbrained, he's more concerned with fashion and margaritas than his actual job. He is somewhat gay & thinks Tails is somewhat gay, His Design is taken from the original Legend of Zelda. He first appeared in "Sonic For Hire: Link" where Link walks in to Sonic & Co., to be greeted with a warm welcome, after mentioning to find a Princess. Tails is not as excited due to the Hero of Time's flamboyant mannerisms. The adventurer decides that what the group needs is not to find the princess, but margaritas. Tails becomes increasingly worried that another mob family will eventually take them out if they do not do something. Link then states that if they really wish to find the princess, they just have to follow him. He leads Sonic, Tails, Doctor Eggman, Earthworm Jim & Thunderhead to through Shaq-fu and Oddworld, before reaching their destination: Margarita Manor, The episode ends as Sonic, Eggman, Jim, Thunderhead, and Link proceed to go insane while Tails yells "I hate you, I fucking hate all of you!" In the episode "Peach", Link has now guided Sonic and Tails to Bowser's castle in the original Super Mario Bros., with Link still calling Tails gay, which annoys the fox. Link then walks off to find a spa, with Tails commenting on how he annoys him. Sonic replies by saying he enjoys his manner of speaking, trying to imitate it, at the end of the episode, Link finds Peach in the castle after everyone has left. When she asks Link if she's going to be his prisoner, Link says no and decides to give her a makeover. He later appears in "Wrestlemania", showing off Peach's new look to Sonic, when Amy Rose, Mother Brain, Linda & Peach begin arguing fiercely, Link say's "Burn This Place Down", when Sonic tells them all to shut up with a gunshot, Link runs away. He makes a small cameo in "The Red Carpet" in the movie theater with everyone watching the movie, Two Bad Characters. In the season 7 episode "A Link To The Past", Link finds Young Link who hasn't come out of the closet yet, and lets him use his phone to play around on grinder until he figures stuff out. He then takes sonic and friends to go get margaritas and gives them the next clue to their quest. Afterward, Link decides to stay behind and turn Hyrule into a gay party town. He Reappears in Season 8, Unlike the previous seasons, Tails seem to be much nicer to Link in this season for unknown reasons, Tails even dances with him in his reappearance in "Back Together", where he teams up with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Kirby, Thunderhead, Peppy & Slippy, to save the universe from Doctor Eggman & Eggette, they ride Sophia, apparently having replaced Jim with a big pink dildo, in "Bad Idea", Sonic and co. are discussing the plan to infiltrate Eggman's HQ, with minor issues such as Link having struggles with his understudy Derrique, Later After Eggette reveals the Egg Scrambler, a souped-up Death Egg Robot designed to know one's every move and weakness, after a arm hits Tails, he hits link, while he is passed out, Derrique antagonizes him, soon Link runs off to deal with Derrique. Appearances # "Link" (Debut) # "Peach" # "Wrestlemania" # "The Red Carpet" # "Battletoads" (Mentioned) # "A Link To The Past" # "The Creator" # "Back Together" # "Bad Idea" Category:characters Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Major characters